


Good and True

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: "No matter how much I love you, you are an inadequate substitute for tea."





	Good and True

**Author's Note:**

> probably ooc but the fluff is needed

When Harold began to sit up in bed, an agile hand caught at the back of his t-shirt. So much for moving slowly enough not to rouse his partner.

"Hmm. Don't leave yet." John's sleepy request was followed by an arm slung over Harold's side, gathering him close.

Harold lifted a finger under John's chin. "I'm only going as far as the kitchen."

"And what does it have that I don't?" Flirtatious already, John shifted on his hip, adding a significant glance down at himself, lower half under the covers. Harold's hands wandered over John's torso. His body was appealing, and Harold could worship him again once properly hydrated.

"John, dearest. No matter how much I love you, you are an inadequate substitute for tea."

John's fingers were tracing lazy circles on Harold's lower back. They stilled abruptly. His voice went hoarse. "You love me?"

Harold's face grew warm. The words had slipped out jovially, in the gray haze of morning. With Samaritan looming, John deserved his earnest honesty more than ever. "Of course."

John's automatic blank mask slipped away. Softening, he nuzzled his face close to Harold's, an eskimo kiss. Then somehow he was up and tucking Harold in. "Don't move. Sencha green coming right up."

"But Whistler only drinks..." Too slow. Harold sank back against the pillows and touched the back of his hand to his nose, which tingled pleasantly.

Well, this certainly felt better than keeping his distance.


End file.
